


Sesso e Velocità

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek e Stiles non si conoscono, Jungle, M/M, Moto personalizzata, Sesso in moto, Top Derek Hale, Tutti umani, Velocità, Yamaha, corsa in moto, sesso tra sconosciuti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: AU in cui Stiles incontra Derek in piena notte, dopo essersi innamorato della sua moto da strada.





	Sesso e Velocità

**Author's Note:**

> Non l'ho nemmeno riletta e non è betata. Potrebbe esserci di tutto!!!

Alle quattro del mattino, Stiles stava uscendo dal Jungle, unico locale aperto della città a quell'ora, come ormai di consuetudine per i suoi sabati sera. Con l'alba alle porte, il caldo estivo era solo lievemente attenuato, nonostante si fosse messo degli abiti molto leggeri, dopo essersi scatenato in pista, non solo era ancora su di giri, ma si sentiva andare a fuoco.  
Salutò Scott nel parcheggio e si diresse verso la sua Jeep per poi tornare a casa.  
Vagò con lo sguardo tra i veicoli posteggiati, come faceva ad ogni uscita dal locale, non per cercare la sua auto, ma per vedere se lei c'era ancora, ed eccola lì.

Esattamente come la settimana precedente, era posteggiata all'angolo della strada. Non lo aveva mai confidato a nessuno e nemmeno lui sapeva da dove gli era uscita questa nuova, non sapeva come definirla... mania, ossessione, curiosità, voglia... davvero non lo sapeva, e nello specifico non è che tutte gli facessero quel effeto, solo lei. Qualcosa in quelle sue linee decise che ti mettevano in guardia, nelle curve armoniose che ti invogliavano ad accarezzarla, lo attiravano, e più ancora, gli smuovevano qualcosa nel ventre e nel cuore, gli mettevano una smania addosso che non sapeva da dove gli nascesse. Una sensazione che non lo aveva mai colto prima, ma di certo nulla di inanimato gli aveva mai fatto provare tutto questo prima. Era bella e pericolosa, sapeva di peccato e velocità, di adrenalina ed avventura.  
Nera come la notte ed altrettanto misteriosa con quella luna piena, bianca ed argentea, areografata sulla carena laterale. Lui non era un esperto, ma in pochi clik al pc era risalito al modello, una Yamaha 1000 ZYF R1, personalizzata dal proprietario, era un vero spettacolo, ed anche questa volta come le precedenti non resistette all'impulso di avvicinarsi ed ammirarla, estasiato come se fosse stregato.  
La contemplò fino a quando una voce profonda, alle sue spalle non lo fece trasalire.

«Mi chiederai mai di poterci fare un giro? Ti ho visto osservarla ogni volta che esci dal locale.» Un uomo, più grande di lui, poteva avere circa venticinque anni, stava poggiato con la schiena al lampione, solo ad un paio di metri da lui. Lo sguardo indagatore ma divertito era fisso nei suoi occhi, le braccia conserte mettevano in risalto la muscolatura già ben evidente e definita, la camicia scura tesa lungo le curve ricordava a Stiles la stessa perfezione della sinuosità della moto. I lineamenti del suo volto egualmente decisi ed intriganti.  
Moto e proprietario erano quanto di più seducente Stiles avesse mai visto in vita sua. Ora comprendeva perché la sensazione disarmante e sconosciuta lo avesse colto osservandolo di nascosto nel locale. l'uno e l'altra gli facevano lo stesso effetto sconquassante.

«Non so guidare le moto, a dire il vero non ci sono neanche mai salito su di una moto. Non... ti chiederei mai, cioè, non sapevo di chi fosse, ma è davvero bellissima e io... aspetta, tu mi hai visto? Ma come, se ti avessi visto dentro me ne sarei accorto, cioè io...» Mentì sotto quello sguardo, improvvisamente Stiles non sapeva più che fare o dire, il suo cervello già iperattivo, per le troppe emozioni stava facendo pure gli straordinari.

«Per fortuna io ho visto te. Mai salito su una moto è? Beh, questo non va bene, da come la guardi direi che è il momento di rimediare, non credi?» Disse il moro avvicinandosi a Stiles con lentezza calcolata. Quando gli fu davanti, a neanche mezzo passo, sorrise in modo accattivante ed a mezza voce gli si rivolse nuovamente.  
«Allora, ti va di sentire la potenza tra le cosce?» Il suo sorriso aumentò alla reazione di Stiles, che a quelle parole arrossì in un secondo e trattenne a stento un gemito sorpreso.  
«Comunque, sono Derek, e ti consiglio di tenerti forte nei prossimi minuti.» Continuando a ghignare gli mise tra le mani il suo casco e con elegante esperienza salì sulla moto.  
Ancora incredulo, Stiles si girò a guardarlo ma trovando ancora quell'invitante sorriso ad invogliarlo decise di mandare al diavolo ogni pensiero razionale potesse sopraggiungere in quel momento. Indossando il casco si arrampicò dietro l'uomo facendo scivolare le braccia attorno al suo busto per reggersi. Con il cuore a mille avvicinò il viso a quello di Derek.

«Sono Stiles, d'accordo, mostrami cosa mi sono perso fino ad ora.»  
In risposta vide solo gli occhi del moro luccicare di malizia, e nelle orecchie il suono della gomma che segnava l'asfalto.

Vagarono a folle velocità per quasi venti minuti, curve indiavolate e rettilinei prepotenti diedero alla testa a Stiles. Raggiunta una zona disabitata della periferia, Derek arrestò la moto. Erano dietro un edificio abbandonato e nel raggio di kilometri non c'era anima viva.  
Una volta fermi Stiles saltò giù dal sellino, il suo corpo invaso di adrenalina lo costrinse a muoversi come impazzito, saltava e camminava, retrocedeva e scattava in un moto inarrestabile. Era un fiume esaltato di parole, incapace di fermare la sequela di esclamazioni ammirate che sentiva il bisogno di esprimere.  
Gli ci vollero diversi minuti per riuscire a darsi un contegno e neanche per un solo secondo Derek aveva smesso di sorridergli.

Ancora a cavallo della moto il moro allungò la mano, Stiles non esitò a posarvi sopra la sua, le dita si incrociarono e lo attirò a sé.  
Vicinissimi ora, potevano entrambi sentire il respiro caldo dell'altro contro la propria bocca. Stiles non sapeva con certezza cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco, forse un bacio e ci sperava, forse molto di più e se lo augurava con tutto il cuore, di una cosa era sicuro. Non avrebbe detto di no.  
Solo pochi secondi dopo, le labbra di Derek erano sulle sue, si muovevano sapienti e risolute regalandogli sensazioni mai provate prima.  
Compiuto quel passo ci volle un inezia prima che le mani di entrambi passassero ad esplorare il corpo dell'altro. Una mano risoluta del centauro non tardò a scendere a strizzare con decisione il sedere di Stiles.  
Quando il confine dell'intimo venne valicato, Derek succhiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio lo stuzzicò maggiormente.  
«Dimmi solo un sì e ti farò provare il miglior orgasmo della tua vita, te la senti?»

«Oddio, sì!» Esalò Stiles, con un respiro spezzato, rovesciando gli occhi per il piacere misto di quelle parole e delle manipolazioni che si muovevano ora sul suo uccello, lasciò che il moro lo posizionasse sul serbatoio della moto, il ventre poggiato su quell'unica piana, alle sue spalle Derek gli abbassò il retro dei pantaloni quanto bastava per avere accesso al suo ano. Due dita umide pressarono su quella ricettiva area, lenti e misurati cerchi estorcevano a Stiles ben più di un gemito.  
In breve quelle dita furono al suo interno, muovendosi implacabili e stimolando quasi ad ogni affondo la sua prostata.

«Dio, oh...Der.. ek... Derek.. ah... ah.. sono, sono pronto, ah, ora, fallo ora...»  
Un lamento dispiaciuto gli emerse dalla gola quando anche l'ultima falange si sfilò, ma subito dopo un gemito più sentito, osceno e lussurioso, spaccò il silenzio quando la dura erezione di Derek, in un solo inarrestabile movimento, sprofondò completamente in lui.  
Derek rimase immobile, perso lui stesso nel mare di piacere che stava provando. Lo stretto e bollente canale di Stiles era quanto di più perfetto avesse mai provato nella vita.  
Passato il primo impatto, che gli aveva tolto anche l'aria dai polmoni, Stiles provò ad ondeggiare il bacino, per quanto la posizione a cavallo della moto glielo permettesse, dando il via libera a Derek per cominciare a muoversi davvero.  
Ad ogni affondo era come affogare, più giù, immersi nella più profonda sensazione di bisogno e piacere, di voglia e calore, aumenta ed aumentava ancora.

Nel delirio di mille sensazioni riuscì a sentire la voce di Derek provocarlo ancora una volta.

«Sei pronto ragazzino, ricordi che ti ho detto di tenerti forte? Ora impazzirai!»  
Senza dargli altre spiegazioni Stiles lo vide afferrare le manopole davanti a se ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi cosa potesse avere in mente che un secondo dopo il rombo del motore coprì i suoi gemiti.  
Una nuova accelerata in folle, fece salire una seconda ondata di vibrazioni che colpirono il suo bacino. Le sentiva scuotersi fin dentro nelle ossa. A contatto con il serbatoio il suo cazzo mezzo racchiuso dagli abiti, riceveva lo stimolo diretto. Dentro di lui le scariche vibranti si associavano alle stoccate implacabili dell'uccello di Derek, che neanche per un solo istante aveva smesso di muoversi.  
I giri del motore salivano e così anche il suo piacere. Un accelerata dopo l'altra Stiles si ritrovò semplicemente in cima, sulla vetta del più sfrenato godimento avesse mai provato prima.  
Venne, con un grido violento a grattargli la gola, accasciandosi completamente sfinito lungo la moto. La sua apertura in un susseguirsi di contrazioni ben presto portò anche Derek oltre il limite.

Esaurito l'orgasmo, la moto venne spenta, Derek non meno esausto di Stiles, si adagiò lungo la schiena del ragazzo per riprendere fiato.  
Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, sentendo le forti mani di Derek accarezzargli lentamente i fianchi, gesto che non si interruppe neanche quando riuscirono a drizzarsi.  
Schiena contro petto le loro bocche si cercarono nuovamente per un languido bacio.

«Soddisfatto del tuo primo giro in moto?» chiese sulle sue labbra Derek.  
«Molto, e credo che vorrò senz'altro ripetere l'esperienza. Ma vedi, il problema è che è solo questa moto a farmi questo effetto, non credo possa funzionare con un altra.»  
«In questo caso, beh, dovrò restare nei paraggi, non potrei mai privare qualcuno di un esperienza tanto gratificante.»  
Sorridendogli diabolicamente afferrò Stiles per la nuca trascinandolo in un bruciante bacio che sapevano entrambi, non sarebbe stato l'ultimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, giusto per postare nuovamente una rossa, anche se questa in pratica l'ho scritta, tipo due anni fa, credo. Io amo le moto da morire e questa me l'ha richiesta Aire93 con la parola Yamaha. Spero vi sia piaciuta un pochino.
> 
> Bacioni!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo, risponderò ad ogni nuova recensione.


End file.
